Although the prostate cancer (CaP) incidence rates in the overall US population has declined in recent years, mortality from CaP is two to three times greater among African American men (AAM) compared to White men. To date the disparate incidence of CaP in AAM in the US compared to their Caucasian counterparts is poorly understood. Of further concern is the growing literature on the burden of CaP among other Black men in the Caribbean, the United Kingdom and West Africa. Although African men may share a common genetic risk locus contributing to the higher incidence of CaP, the etiology of the variability in risk observed even among African men living in varying environments and cultures highlights the strong and evolving knowledge of the contribution of behavioral factors that may modify these biological risk factors. Our preliminary observations and that of others point to the fact that it is important for us to study the behavioral, environmental and genetic determinants of CaP among Black men using common methodologies and uniform instruments. Global collaborations among CaP scientists, clinicians and advocates are thus important to understand the etiology of CaP among at-risk Black men, and develop effective interventions to address CaP disparities. A Biennial conference on "The Science of Global Prostate Cancer Disparities in Black Men" is proposed to: (1) Promote trans-disciplinary CaP research globally;(2) Provide opportunities for mutual learning, knowledge transfer, and collaborations among scientists, clinicians and advocates;(3) Facilitate networking among individuals involved in all aspects of CaP control and research in Black men;and (4) Facilitate the development of a global community of practice to address common challenges in CaP disparities research. The conference will lead to the enhancement of the quantity and quality of the scientific knowledge on the etiology and risk factors for CaP in Black men, a giant step to ultimately eliminate the CaP disparities experienced by this group. Our proposed conference has the potential to bring to the fore new understanding of a disease of major public health significance. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A Biennial conference on "The Science of Global Prostate Cancer Disparities in Black Men" is proposed to facilitate the understanding and elimination of the prostate health disparity among Black men of African ancestry through transdiciplinary collaborations among prostate cancer scientists, clinicians and advocates worldwide.